


MUCH more than friends

by tosunnew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, changmin bestest friend ever, idk what to put here as always, kevin was there too, stream wayo by bang yedam, sunnew, theboyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosunnew/pseuds/tosunnew
Summary: chanhee likes the cute boy that works at his favorite ice cream store, so changmin, being the good friend he is, convinces chanhee to write a letter and give it to sunwoo. (changmin definitely got that idea from bang yedam's wayo mv, just saying)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	MUCH more than friends

**Author's Note:**

> second work hi! so i'm asking you this again, don't mind any mistakes i may have made (definitely there's a lot) english is not my first language and i'm self taught so i'm far from perfect. i got this idea while streaming the best song in the world that is sang by the best boy in the world, wayo by bang yedam. y'all should listen and watch the mv for this, my boyfriend deserves the whole world. please comment and leave kudos, i want to know what you guys think!

chanhee always goes to this one ice cream store since he's a kid, he goes a lot with his friends too, but lately he has another reason behind it, besides the heavenly ice cream, of course. the new reason is kim sunwoo, he's the cashier at the cute little store that's located around his university. chanhee would definitely be lying if he said he wasn't aware that sunwoo goes to the same university as his, but he thinks that the store is a better place to see the other boy. look, the university is huge and sunwoo is always with his friends, at the store he's by himself a lot of times and he's obligated to talk to him. weird? maybe, but he likes it that way.

as usual, chanhee and his friends are at the ice cream shop in today's afternoon. changmin and kevin both knew the real reason behind his huge obsession with ice cream lately and they always say that chanhee should talk with the other boy, but he refuses, as expected. chanhee doesn't have the balls to do it, he can't just go to sunwoo and say "oh hey i like you, let's date!" that's not how it works. 

"you're so complicated" changmin said, looking at the pink haired boy "that's such a normal thing chanhee, how do you think people get together?" 

"i don't know, but i think they should at least talk like friends before asking the other out!" 

"they don't need to do that" kevin complained "if you think like this why you don't talk to him like a friend?"

"i'm too shy to do this" 

"you just keep making excuses" changmin said before picking up his backpack and putting a piece of paper and a pen over the table "here, since you're too shy to speak to him, write something" 

"oh... that's actually a pretty good idea" 

chanhee wrote a lot on that paper, he was not satisfied with it but it wasn't that bad. he got up and prepared to order something, that way he could give the younger boy the paper. 

"hey, what do you want today?" sunwoo asked when he saw the familiar face in front of him.

"i want 2 strawberry balls in the cup please" he ordered and sunwoo went to prepare his ice cream, chanhee looked behind and his friends were looking at him, waiting for the boy to give sunwoo the paper.

"here it's" sunwoo said with the ice cream on his hand, he tossed it to chanhee and the smaller one gave him the money with the paper "oh you gave me this by mistake"

"hm, that's not a mistake... please read this after i get out of this door or i'll die of embarrassment" chanhee asked and the other nodded, finding this very weird. 

the pink haired boy went to the table where his friends were and asked them to leave, what they eventually did, lefting a very confused sunwoo finally opening the paper. 

…

“hyung!” sunwoo said when he entered the classroom “you left this at my house yesterday” he handed the pink notebook to chanhee.

“so you were at his house” changmin joked “since when did you two become this close?” 

well, after that day at the ice cream shop, sunwoo called chanhee and they became friends really fast, they’re almost best friends at this point. 

“chanhee hyung is my best friend what are you saying?” 

“i’m his best friend dumbass, plus, you can’t like your best friend!” changmin said and laughed when chanhee turned to glare at him “ok i’m sorry, you can be best friends liking each other!” 

“i don’t like him!” both of them answered at the same time and blushed, while changmin was too busy screaming and laughing at them.

“yah! how i would like chanhee? he’s so annoying, no one likes him” sunwoo said and changmin stoped laughing to look at the smaller boy that was avoiding to look at both of them right now.

“now why would you say that?” changmin asked getting up and coming to sunwoo’s and chanhee’s table “go, i’m sitting with chanhee today, you can go sit with kevin” he pointed his face at the empty table behind them and occupied sunwoo’s chair while the other left “you know he just wanted to avoid the subject right?” 

“yes, sunwoo is like that, i don’t bother anymore” chanhee said with a fake smile.

“he’s a dumbass” changmin laughed “let’s go shopping with kevin today” 

“i can’t, i promised to sunwoo that i would help him with maths” 

“ditch him, he doesn’t deserve your precious help with that demonic subject” changmin asked and looked over his shoulder just to find sunwoo staring at them “look away weirdo!” 

“i’m sorry but he really needs it” chanhee replied “we can go shopping tomorrow right?” 

“yeah, sure” 

the class went as expected, changmin and kevin didn’t shut up the whole time, both of them getting up a few times just to talk to each other. chanhee said that they can trade it back since the two of them needed so much to talk, but changmin didn’t want sunwoo to sit with chanhee, even after chanhee reassured him that it was fine. when all of their classes ended chanhee went to the door to wait sunwoo, since the younger boy was taking so long to pack his things. 

“bye chanhee, i’ll not forget that you ditched us to teach maths” changmin said faking a death glare with kevin by his side.

“i didn’t ditch you, sunwoo asked before and maths are more important than clothes!” he replied and kevin faked a hurted face, grabbing changmin’s hand and leaving with him. “yah, kim sunwoo, do you have a problem or what? why can’t you pack your own things?” 

“if you’re not going to help me just keep quiet” sunwoo replied and the older one went back to the classroom to help him “ok thank you.” 

“it really was that hard?” chanhee joked when sunwoo finally finished. 

“hyung” sunwoo called and chanhee turned to him.

“what?” 

“i’m sorry” 

“for?” he questioned. sunwoo never apologize to him.

“for saying those things earlier, i didn’t mean it” sunwoo said as scratched the back of his neck “you’re really nice chanhee, i know there’s a lot of people that like you, i just said that because…” 

“why did you say that” he asked getting closer to sunwoo, since the latter was slowly making his way out.

“because i was nervous” 

“yah, there was nothing to be nervous about, i don’t buy that. you just wanted to make me mad at you as always” 

“but you didn’t” sunwoo said.

“i didn’t what?” 

“you didn’t get mad at me” he replied “you were sad” 

“of course i was not sad sunwoo, what are you talking about? i just didn’t want to deal with your stupid jokes” chanhee said, now he was the one making his way out.

“hyung don’t lie to me, why that made you sad?” 

“well, you see, hearing that no one will ever like you is not such a nice thing” chanhee replied, not seriously tho.

“i’m sorry hyung, i didn’t mean that, you know it” 

“yes i know it, can we just leave now please?” he asked, gently grabbing sunwoo’s wrist. 

“not yet, i want to tell you something” sunwoo removed chanhee’s hand of his wrist and grabbed both of them “okay this is going to be very weird, i was not prepared to do this today or ever but i thing it’s the right time” 

“you’re scaring me” chanhee laughed. 

“there’s no need to be scared, at least i think, i don’t know” sunwoo shaked his head, trying to compose himself “i’ll keep it simple. hyung, i like you, like really like you, not in a friend way, more than that, MUCH more than that. it’s been a few months now, since the first time i saw you at the ice cream shop. it was just a crush in the beginning but after i got to know you more the feeling grew, and here i am right now” he finished and closed his eyes. sunwoo was ready to be rejected “please don’t slap me in the face, i’m already expecting a rejection, but be nice” 

“oh my god you’re so dumb” chanhee laughed and cooed at sunwoo’s confused face “i like you too! of course i like you, how you didn’t notice? sunwoo-ah you’re something else” 

“what?” 

“what, what? i just said i like you back! i thought everyone knew this by now” chanhee said and removed his hand’s of sunwoo’s just to cup the younger cheeks “i’ve been liking you since the first time too, why do you think i gave you that paper?” 

“because you wanted to be my friend” sunwoo said, his voice slightly weird because of the pout he was doing, since chanhee was squeezing his cheeks.

“yes, that too, but changmin and kevin convinced me to do that because in my mind i can’t like a person if i’m not close to him” he explained “that was the original plan, i didn’t plan to become this close to you” 

“so you like me?” 

“are you serious kim sunwoo?” chanhee gave um and took a step further, finally letting go of sunwoo’s cheeks just to grab him by his neck and gently press their lips into a peck “yes, i like you, more than a friend, MUCH more than a friend” 

sunwoo smiled and placed his hands in chanhee’s tiny waist, pulling the older one closer to him and pressing their lips together again. chanhee’s hands left sunwoo’s neck to cup his jaw and deepen the kiss, tilting his face to get a better angle. they kissed until they were out of breath. when they finally broke the contact, chanhee was intensely blushing so he hid his face in sunwoo’s neck. 

“so now you’re shy” sunwoo laughed and hugged the older one tightly, while caressing his hair he said “i guess this makes you my boyfriend” 

“and who said that?” chanhee joked, getting out of sunwoo’s touch just to grab his backpack and leave the classroom 

“HYUNG!” 

…

“i hate the old me” changmin said, resting his head in the school’s cafeteria table.

“why would you say such a thing? if it wasn’t for you i wouldn’t have the courage to speak to sunwoo” chanhee said, smling while intertwining his fingers with sunwoo’s.

“that’s exactly why i hate that little sucker!” changmin whined “i don’t want to see you too doing these things all day” he pointed at their hands “i’m done!” he said one more time before quickly grabbing his backpack and leaving the two of them alone.

“i think he’s having an existencial crises” sunwoo laughed and pulled chanhee’s hand so the other can get up “let’s go to the store” 

“but today is your day off” chanhee complained. sunwoo barely has a day off, he wanted to spend it with him. 

“yes i’m aware of that” sunwoo said, receiving a weak slap “ouch!”

the two boyfriends made their way out of the university and quickly entered the store, sitting at one of the tables that were close to the balcony. 

“sunwoo, what are you doing here today?” one of his co-workers asked him when he saw the brown haired boy come in. 

“i’’m in need of ice cream” he replied and got up to order their desserts. 

chanhee and sunwoo sat there for a while, just chatting about random things as always and enjoying each other’s presence. when it was the time to leave, they intertwined their fingers again before leaving the store.

“sunwoo?” 

“what?” 

“i’m really glad changmin told me to do that” he smiled at his boyfriend.

“i’m too” sunwoo replied, stoping and cupping chanhee’s face “i love you”

“i love you too” he answered and got closer to kiss sunwoo. 

thanks god that sunwoo didn’t rip that stupid paper, he thought. changmin definitely got that idea from a music video that didn’t turn out well, but he’s thankful that it turned out like this for him.


End file.
